Secret Training
by Arisa Akaike
Summary: Sebuah latihan khusus untuk Eyeshield 21. Dan ternyata... WARN : HiruSena, HARD YAOI, LEMON! Fic pertama Risa di famdom Eyeshield 21! Fic perkenalan yang nggak Hot sama sekali!


Ni Hao, Minna-san!

Kenalkan, saya Arisa Akaike.

Panggil saja Risa.

Ini pertama kalinya Risa nulis fic di fandom Eyeshield 21~

Sebelumnya mah, aktif banget di fandom Naruto, dan semua fic saya ada di pairing SasuNaru.

Bagi yang sudah baca fic SasuNaru Risa yang super gaje, ini adalah karya Risa yang terbaru!

HiruSena!

Ini adalah Oneshot yang pendek. Dan kalo Risa bilang pendek, berarti itu **PENDEK BANGET**.

Oye, met baca dah (Itupun kalo ada yang cukup gila buat baca fic ini -,-)

**WARN :**

**YAOI, HARD YAOI, LIME, LEMON, DAN YANG PALING PENTING, INI **_**SUPER PUENDEEEEKK! **__**GAK NYAMPE 2000 KATA!**_

**Title : Secret Training**

**Author : Arisa Akaike**

**Fandom : Eyeshield 21**

**Disclaimer : Err... siapa, ya? Lupa -.-**

**Pairing : HirumaSena**

**Rating : M (Gila, salam perkenalan yang bejat)**

"Sena-kun, terima kasih atas kerja kerasnya, ya! Kita pasti bisa mencapai Christmas Bowl!" Kurita menjabat tangan Sena sambil menangis terharu.

"Ah, Eh, I-iya. Aduduh, Kurita-san, maaf... bisa lepaskan tanganku?" kata Sena sambil tersenyum—meringis kesakitan.

"Oh, Iya. Maaf, Sena-kun. Aku lupa," Kurita melepaskan jabatan tangannya, "Aku mau beli sedikit cemilan dulu! Sampai jumpa besok, Sena-kun!"

Sena melambai pelan, "Ahaha... Sedikit bagi Kurita-san, segunung bagiku..." kata Sena lirih. Ia berjalan menuju kotak sepatunya untuk mengganti sepatu, tentu saja. Namun, tiba-tiba matanya menangkap sesuatu. Secarik kertas dengan aura kejahatan yang pekat. Dengan hati berdebar-debar karena ngeri, ia mengambil kertas itu dan membaca apa yang tertera disana.

'_Kuso Chibi! Jangan coba-coba kau pulang sebelum jam __9 malam! Kecuali kalau kau mau merasakan panasnya peluru yang menggesek kulitmu dan menembus tubuhmu... Kekeke... Silahkan saja.'_

"Hiiii!" surat itu tak bertuliskan nama pengirim, tapi jika dilihat dari aura kegelapan, kata-kata kejam, 'Kuso Chibi' dan 'Kekeke' yang tertulis, ini sudah pasti Hiruma.

POK!

"UWAAA!"

"Lho, Sena, kau kenapa?" tanya Mamori yang baru saja menepuk pundak Sena.

"Eh, A-ano... Mamori-nee..." entah karena mendapat firasat buruk atau karena surat itu menyuruhnya, Sena melirik ke sudut kertas surat itu.

'_P.S. : JANGAN SAMPAI ADA YANG TAHU, KUSO CHIBI! ATAU ANGGOTA DEVIL BATS YANG LAIN AKAN MENEMUKANMU DALAM KEADAAN TIDAK UTUH DI DALAM MANGKUK MAKANAN CERBERUS!'_

Sena menelan ludah paksa dan cepat-cepat memasukkan kertas itu kedalam sakunya, "Ti-tidak apa-apa, Mamori-nee! A-aku pergi dulu! Sampai jumpa!" Sena mengambil langkah seribu untuk menghindari Mamori yang biasanya akan bertanya macam-macam apabila ada yang dirasanya mecurigakan.

**-Hiru-Sena-**

***SKIP TIME, 17.00***

"Ada apa, ya? Kenapa tiba-tiba Hiruma-san menahanku sampai jam segini? Aduh, justru aku akan berada disini sampai jam 9! Sendirian... Bagaimana kalau ada hantu? Bagaimana kalau ada perampok? Bagaimana kalau terjadi gempa bumi?" Sena terus bergumam sambil bergidik ngeri.

Sementara itu, sang Setan yang kebetulan melihat Sena, hanya terkekeh kecil, menampakkan gigi-giginya yang tajam bak mata pisau _Chainsaw_.

"Lho? Sena? Kau belum pulang?" seekor monyet—eh, bukan. Monta berjalan menuju Sena sambil memutar lengannya.

"Ah, Monta. Belum. Kau sendiri?"

"Ehehe, aku baru saja selesai dihukum. Aku disuruh membersihkan seluruh toilet disekolah ini. CAPEK MAX!"

"Ahaha..." Sena tertawa kecil.

"Mau pulang bersamaku?"

"Aku ma—" Sena tertegun, lehernya merinding hebat. Kalian pasti tahu kenapa.

"Sena? Ayo, sudah hampir malam! Seram Max!"

"Ma-maaf... Aku harus... Aku harus tetap disini..."

"He? Kenapa?"

"Karena... Karena kalau tidak... Mungkin hari ini adalah hari terakhirku..." kata Sena sambil meringis pasrah.

"Hah? Kau ini aneh MAX! Yah, terserah kau, lah. Aku tidak mau melewatkan pisang malamku. Sampai jumpa besok!" Monta melambai kearah Sena lalu berjalan pergi.

Sena tersenyum dan membalas lambaian Monta, "Ya, Sampai jumpa, Monta..."

**-Hiru-Sena-**

***SKIP TIME, 21.47***

Sena sekali lagi menoleh kekiri dan kekanan, mungkin sudah kesekian kalinya. Wajahnya cemas, dan gelagatnya sama sekali tidak tenang.

"Aduh... Hiruma-san dimana...? Uuh... Disini gelap... Aku sendirian... Aku takut..." katanya.

"Hei."

"HUWAAAAA!" Sena hendak lari, tapi pundaknya ditahan dari belakang.

"Hei, Kuso Chibi. Kenapa kau lari?" kata Hiruma, yang menahan pundak Sena.

"Hi-Hiruma-san...?"

"Tentu saja ini aku, Kuso Chibi," Hiruma memeluk tubuh mungil Sena.

Hah? Apa? Oh, aku belum memberitahu kalian? Mereka itu sudah menjalin hubungan khusus! Masa kalian tidak tahu? Payah! _*PLAK! BUGG! DUAGG! BUAG! BRUG! DHUAR!*_ Hiiiiii! Ampun! Ampuni saya! Silahkan lanjutkan membaca fic gaje ini!

"Hiruma-san... Aku takut...!"

"Maaf aku terlambat. Persiapanku cukup banyak," kata Hiruma sambil mengecup kening Sena.

"Persiapan? Persiapan apa, Hiruma-san?" tanya Sena sambil mendongak keatas.

"Kekeke, tentu saja latihan, Kuso Chibi," kata Hiruma sambil terkekeh.

"Eh?" jawab Sena, heran.

"Ayo, kita ke markas Deimon."

**-Hiru-Sena-**

"Hiruma-san? Kenapa latihannya disini?" tanya Sena.

"Diam kau, Kuso Chibi! Sekarang, balik badan!" perintah Hiruma.

"E-eh?" hanya itu yang dikatakan Sena sambil membalik badannya hingga membelakangi Hiruma.

"Jangan bergerak!"

"Tapi kenap—Aah!" Sena berteriak kaget saat tiba-tiba pandangannya berubah menjadi gelap. Ia meraba-raba, "Hi-Hiruma-san! Apa... Apa ini?"

"Itu hanya kain, Kuso Chibi!"

"Ka-kain_? _Tapi... ini... Untuk apa?"

"Ini latihan! Jangan banyak bicara, Kuso Chibi!" Hiruma mulai bekerja.

"Tap—puffm!"

Hiruma menarik ciumannya, "Sudah kubilang jangan banyak bicara. Kau dengar perkataanku, 'kan, Kuso Chibi?"

"Ma-maaf... Ah?" Sena memekik kaget saat tiba-tiba tubuhnya terangkat.

"Nah, sesi latihan pertama. Siapkan dirimu, Kuso Chibi," Hiruma menjatuhkan tubuh Sena keatas kasur yang entah bagaimana bisa berada disana.

"Haaa! Aaah! Hi-Hiru-Hiruma...! Hiruma-sannn! Aaaaaaaaaahn!" sesuatu keluar dari 'Mini Sena' dan masuk kedalam mulut Hiruma.

"Ha, sudah kuduga. Kau cepat keluar. Biar kuberitahu, Kuso Chibi. Kau boleh cepat dalam berlari dan mencetak _Touch Down_, tapi kalau kau cepat dalam hal ini, aku tidak akan puas," kata Hiruma sambil menjilat bibirnya.

"Maaf..." kata Sena lirih.

"Kekeke, kali ini aku memaafkanmu. Masuk ke sesi latihan kedua! Berlutut!"

Sena menurut saja, dan berdiri dengan bertumpu pada lututnya, "Be-begini?"

"Kekeke, bagus, bagus. Sekarang buka mulutmu."

Sena membuka mulutnya, "Mmmhm!" pekiknya kaget saat Hiruma memasukkan sesuatu yang besar kedalam mulutnya.

"Jilat, kulum, dan cium," perintah Hiruma.

Sena menurut saja, tapi hatinya berdebar-debar, karena baru pertama kalinya ia melakukan hal itu.

Beberapa saat kemudian, "Cih, Kuso!"

"Fuuummh!" Sena terkejut saat tiba-tiba ada sesuatu yang mengalir masuk ke tenggorokannya. Mau tak mau, ia harus menelannya.

"Kau sudah agak lumayan, tapi masih kaku. Banyak-banyaklah berlatih, Kekeke," kata Hiruma.

"Uhuk! Uhuk! Uhuk!" Sena memukul-mukul dadanya sendiri, membantu paru-parunya untuk mengambil oksigen.

"Oke, Kuso Chibi. Sesi yang ketiga ini sepertinya butuh waktu lama, dan properti lebih banyak. Bersiaplah, Kuso Chibi," Hiruma mengurai simpul sebuah gulungan tali, dan mulai melilitkannya di pergelangan tangan Sena, juga dikedua lututnya.

**-Hiru-Sena-**

"Hi-Hiruma-san...? Kenapa aku digantung seperti ini? Dan... apa mataku masih harus ditutup?" Sena berbicara dalam keadaan tergantung di kedua tangan dan kakinya, membuatnya terlihat seperti duduk di udara.

"Kekeke, aku bisa melihat lubangmu dengan jelas, Kuso Chibi."

"E-EEEH?" wajah Sena langsung benar-benar memerah.

"Kalau ini sakit, lepaskan saja apa yang tertahan ditenggorokanmu," bisik Hiruma didekat telinga Sena, "Aku akan masuk."

"Aa... Aaaaaaaaaah! Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Sena menjerit keras saat sesuatu yang besar, keras, dan panjang menghujam masuk kedalam tubuhnya.

"Cih, Kau... Benar-benar... Sem... pit!" Hiruma mendorong kejantanannya lebih keras.

"Aaaaah! Aaaaaaaahn! Aaaaah!" Sena berteriak semakin keras. Air mata mengalir deras dari mata cokelatnya, karena menahan sakit yang amat sangat dibagian tubuhnya yang sedang dimasuki Hiruma dengan susah payah.

"Keh, akhirnya masuk juga," kata Hiruma.

"Hi-Hiruma... Hiruma-san... Sa-sakit..." kata Sena pelan. Air mata masih mengalir dari matanya yang tertutup kain.

Hiruma menarik kejantanannya, dan meneteslah cairan merah dari lubang Sena, "Maafkan aku, Sena. Bersabarlah sedikit lagi," kata Hiruma sambil mencium bibir Sena.

"Uuh... Ba-baik..." kata Sena.

"Bagus. Kita mulai," Hiruma memasukkan lagi kejantanannya, lalu mengeluarkannya, memasukkannya lagi, begitu seterusnya dengan tempo perlahan.

"Aah... Hiah... Ah..."

"Sudah merasa terbiasa, eh? Akan kunaikkan temponya," Hiruma menyeringai dan sedikit mempercepat laju pinggulnya.

"Haa...! Aah...! Aaah...! Aaahn..! Uaaah...!"

"Kau mau lebih? Baiklah," kali ini Hiruma menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan sangat cepat, membuat erangan dan desahan yang keluar dari bibir Sena meluncur lebih cepat.

"Aah! Uaaah! Aaahn! Ah! Ah! Aah! Aaaaah! Hi-Hiru-Hiruma-san! Hiruma-saaann! Hiaaaaaaaaaahn!" Sena melenguh panjang, diikuti oleh semburan cairan putih dari kejantanan Sena.

"Kuso... Chibi...! Ahk!" mata Hiruma tertutup saat dirinya dalam tubuh Sena mengeluarkan cairan putih, mengisi liang dalam tubuh Sena. Keduanya terdiam, karena sibuk mengumpulkan udara. Nafas mereka memburu, dan dada mereka bergerak cepat.

"Hiruma-san, bisa kau lepaskan semua ini...? Uh... Mereka mulai membuatku tidak nyaman," kata Sena sambil menarik pelan tangannya yang terikat.

"Kekeke, aku lebih suka melihatmu seperti ini. Tunggu dulu, akan kusimpan fotomu dalam _Handphone_ku. Kekekekeke," Hiruma merogoh kanung celananya yang teronggok di lantai dan mengambil _Handphone_ hitamnya.

"NANIIII*****? MEMOTRETKU?" pekik Sena panik.

"Tadi kau bilang apa? Oh, iya. Melepaskanmu? Hm... Baiklah, tapi..." Hiruma menampakkan 'Senyum Setan'nya lagi.

**-Hiru-Sena-**

"Ah! Ah! Aah! Aaah! Ahn! Ah!" suara itu meluncur mulus dari bibir Sena yang sedang menungging, sementara Hiruma memegangi pinggul Sena dan menggerakkan pinggulnya sendiri untuk mengeluarmasukkan kejantanannya dari belakang.

Hiruma menyeringai lagi dan mengangkat tubuh Sena untuk mengganti posisi. Kini Sena terbaring diatas kasur degan kaki melebar, dan kejantanan Hiruma yang terus masuk dan keluar di lubangnya.

"Haaaahn! Aaaah! Aaah! Ah! Aah! Aaah!"

"Bagaimana, Kuso Chibi? Nikmat bukan?"

"Hiaaaah! Uaaaah! Aahn! Hiyaaaaah!"

"Sedikit lagi... Sedikit lagi...! Ukh!"

"Aaaaaaaaaahnn~!"

**OMAKE**

Keesokan harinya, Sena berjalan tertatih-tatih menuju kotak sepatunya.

"Kau kenapa, Sena? Kau terlihat seperti orang kurang tidur," sapa Monta.

"Ah... ahaha. Bisa dikatakan seperti itu, sih..." kata Sena lirih.

"Hei, Sena. Aku pinjam HPmu, ya?"

"Iya... Ini," Sena menyodorkan HPnya.

"Terima kasih," Monta menerima HP itu dengan senang hati.

_TIT TIT TIT_

"Uh... Sena..."

"Ya...?"

"Kau baru mendapat e-mail dan tak sengaja kubuka..."

"Lalu...?"

"Dan isinya... Ehem..." Monta memperlihatkan layar HP Sena dengan wajah merah.

Sena menoleh, dan...

"HUWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Teriakan Sena membahana keseluruh pelosok sekolah, setelah Sena melihat layar Hpnya sendiri...

...Yang menampilkan potret dirinya dengan mata tertutup, tangan dan kaki terikat, serta cairan putih didada, perut, dan sedikit cairan putih kemerahan yang keluar dari lubangnya.

**OWARI**

_*Ano : Bisa diartikan seperti 'Anu'_

_*Nani : Artinya 'Apa'_

Bagaimana? Bagaimana? Fic HiruSena pertama Risa?

Kurang Hot? Sudah Hot? Terlalu Hot?

Risa pikir ini tidak cukup panas, ye?

Haduh, saya keseringan bikin fic Lemon sampe ada yang bikin julukan buat Risa :

_Pervert Risa, Master of Lemon, Miss Rate M_, dll.

Pertanyaan ini diperuntukkan bagi yang sudah membaca fic SasuNaru rate M Risa :

Benarkah saya mesum? O_o

Apakah fic saya tergolong terlalu _Mature/Adult_?

Hehehe, bagi yang sudah baca, Log in gak Log in, monggo di-review~

Sankyuu~


End file.
